puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 50
"A New Prism Queen is Born!" is the fiftieth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis The Prism Queen Cup continues and it is almost time for Mion and Aira's performances. Mion's parents visit her in her dressing room. Her mother gives Mion the Star Necklace Prism Stone, and Mion's parents wish her good luck. Mion performs her new Prism Jump and earns a perfect score, 10000/10000 carats, putting her in first place. It is now Aira's turn. Before Aira changes into her Pure Premium Wedding Coord, Kyoko gives her a pep talk, saying that she'll need to successfully perform the Aurora Rising Prism Jump to win. Aira then takes the stage, feeling anxious about the legendary Prism Jump. Aira steps on stage and her fans in the audience chant her name and cheer for her. The announcer states that Aira has completed many people's dreams and inspired many people. The hopes and love of her fans bring Aira to tears, as she didn't know that so many people have supported her. She then starts her Prism Show and performs her own version of the Aurora Rising, the Aurora Rising Dream. Aira's legendary jump allowed the whole world to perform the Aurora Rising, including Kyoko and Sonata. Aira earns the score O.T.T. (Over The Top), placing ahead of Mion and becoming the new Prism Queen! Summary As the Prism Queen Cup continues, the announcer tells the viewers what has happened so far: Kaname could not complete the Aurora Rising and received a low score to reflect it, while Rizumu completed the Aurora Rising Final but was disqualified for not finishing her performance. It is now down to the two remaining competitors (Mion and Aira), and it is inferred that one of them will become the next Prism Queen. Mion is due to perform shortly. In her dressing room, Mion is gazing at the Pure Fresh Wedding stones, remembering what Karina said to her after the New Year Cup. She snaps out of it when there is a knock at the door, and she opens it to reveal her mother and father: it's revealed that they took time off from work for the first time ever in order to see their daughter compete. They also bring a belated birthday present for her: a Prism Stone containing the Star Necklace. She thanks them before changing into her outfit. Mion appears on stage to a cheering crowd. From the audience, Wataru shouts some encouragement, embarrassing Shou, and Hibiki. "Switched on", Mion does her performance, starting with Miracle Macchiato. Her aura builds up to its maximum and she performs her new original jump combination: Eternal Big Bang and Beautiful World. The crowd goes wild when she finishes, Karina suggesting that the Prism World surely should revolve around her. Backstage, Aira is stunned, in the audience Callings is equally shocked by the caliber of her performance while Mion's parents cheer. In the wings, Neko-chi cheers as Jun declares the performance to be "perfect". The result is a perfect score of 10,000 karats, the announcer declares that at this point Mion is poised to win - on the way back to the arena, Rizumu and her parents, along with Kaname, Serena, Kanon and Serena's father, watch on a TV in the Jounouchi helicopter and they too are in awe. But although Mion delivered a perfect performance, even she knows that it's not over because Aira hasn't performed yet. Backstage, Kyoko gives Aira a pep talk. She tells Aira that she has trained hard and that she can jump the Aurora Rising. Kyoko now realizes why she couldn't perform it herself, and that the discord with her mother in the past doesn't matter now - if Aira could do the Aurora Rising it would make her happy, and Aira agrees. Kyoko then promises to treat everyone to a barbecue after the competition as motivation as Aira changes into the Pure Premium Wedding outfit. Aira appears on stage as the crowd cheers for her. In the front row, her siblings shout encouragements as Omi removes the gag from Hiro, allowing him to talk again. He sees her onstage waving and smiling, and thanks her, proud that she's their child. Moments later, Rizumu runs in, glad she made it back in time. She shouts an encouragement to Aira as Kaname jumps on her while Kanon, Serena, Ryuutaro and Sonata look on sheepishly. Shou cheers for her the same way Wataru did for Mion, embarrassing the other two. Suddenly, everyone in the hall is cheering for her. Karina explains the reason: to the children and those that love the Prism Show, Aira has become their dream, pointing out that she was just a normal girl who knew nothing about the Prism Show a year prior to now standing onstage as a finalist in the Prism Queen Cup as if a miracle has unfolded in front of them. Aira muses over this, touched by the fans' support. She herself didn't know what a dream was until that moment and she did the best she could, not expecting that people would look up to her. Aira takes those feelings and channels them into her performance, everyone in the arena encouraging her. She performs Fresh Fruits Paradise to the delight of the crowd, then follows with her attempt at the Aurora Rising, Shou's shocked that she's going for it. Aira hears the voice of her clothes singing with everyone's hopes and dreams and perfectly does her version of the legendary jump: the Aurora Rising Dream. The effect of the jump causes everyone in the arena to float into the sky, as well as the people she and her friends had met along the way. Kyoko wonders if this is Aira's Aurora Rising, to which Aira responds that it is the radiance that is in everyone's heart and is Kyoko's dream as well. She extends her hand saying Sonata is waiting for her and Kyoko decides to take it, transforming into the version of herself from her own Prism Star days. Aira does the same thing with Sonata and the two fly up into the sky where they perform Aurora Rising together while a stunned Kei watches. Mion and Rizumu join Aira to perform it, who are then followed by Kaname, Serena, and Kanon. Soon everyone in the arena, as well as the entire world, join in as Aurora wings unfurl on the world itself. In tears, Kei sees a tarot card float to her: The World. The roar of the crowd is deafening as the performance ends, the announcer commentating that the aurora's light merged with the dreams of the people and showed its endless possibilities. A tearful Kyoko thanks Aira in the wings, while Sonata muses that it's not the time for her yet to give up on her own dreams. As Aira's score is about to be shown, nothing happens which causes confusion in the crowd. The announcer tells everyone to calm down as one of the judges apologizes for the delay and explains everything: the sum of the points given by the judges for Aira's performance exceeded their maximum total, so therefore they award her a score of O.T.T. (Over The Top). The commentators are still unsure as to who won, but Mion knew the truth during the judge's speech: she calmly walks out on stage and raises Aira's hand in victory, telling her that she is the winner. The result officially confirms it: Aira has become the new Prism Queen. The crowd celebrates Aira's victory, Aira's family overcome with joy. Shou proclaims her as incredible, while Mion's parents applaud, her father stating that she is still number one in their eyes. Rizumu joins Aira on stage and congratulates her. Mion notices that Aira has a long face and that she should be happy - she beat her fair and square. Aira agrees and the three celebrate together on stage. Karina retracts her original statement: she says that from now on, the Prism World will revolve around Aira and her friends. In the wings, Jun congratulates Kyoko, but she says she didn't do anything. It was Aira that taught them so much: that finding the radiance in your heart will make your dreams come true, and that no matter how many times you fall, you just need to get back up again. She hears a voice calling her name, and Kyoko turns to see her mother Kei, who tells her she did well before walking away. Hearing this compliment causes Kyoko to tear up with happiness, as Jun declares it a "happy ending". While the celebration continues on stage, Kaname runs out to congratulate Aira and jumps on her, knocking her down and leaving her embarrassed in her moment of victory as she rubs her nose. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime After Anime Characters in Order of Appearance *Mion Takamine *Aira Harune *Anna Takamine *Pietro Takamine *Wataru *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Karina Tachibana *Kyoko Asechi *Yamao Yamada *Penguin Teacher *Neko-chi *Jun Takigawa *Rizumu Amamiya *Kaname Chris *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou *Sonata Kanzaki *Ryutaro Amamiya *Steven Jounouchi *Rabi-chi *Itsuki Harune *Eru & Uru Harune *Hiroshi Harune *Omi Harune *Mia Ageha (cameo) *Reina Miyama (cameo) *Karin Shijimi (cameo) *Ayami Ooruri (cameo) *Bear-chi *Kei Asechi Trivia * The members of Prizmmy☆ make a cameo appearance in this episode. * Aira performs the Aurora Rising Dream, which enables her to win the Prism Queen Cup. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 50/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream